SpongeBob Fanon Wiki:Policy
This is the main page for the rules and regulations of this wiki. I. Main Guidelines (Revised August 31, 2019) #'Articles must be related to SpongeBob or the wiki': While it should be a given, there have been problems with this rule in the past. Pages for crossover characters are acceptable, but you must include some kind of indication of their relationship to SpongeBob, the fanon, or the wiki (user articles, etc). # No Vandalism: It's not funny and it is against the Fandom Terms of Use. # Don't Discriminate: Don't discriminate against anyone on the basis of their race, sexuality, religion, gender, or any other such characteristics. Bigotry will not be tolerated here. #'No copying': Please don't copy other people. Having the same idea as someone else with noticable differences is okay, but copying an entire page and claiming it to be your own is not. # Do not add incorrect, random, or pointless categories: It creates clutter around the wiki, which is something we do not want to have here. The user will be receive a punishment based on type of offense. (Example: If a user creates a random category by mistake, a friendly reminder will be given out. If a user has created multiple random ones, the user will most likely be given a block for a certain amount of days.) (Good Category Examples: Episodes, Livin' With The Squid, Spin-Offs.) (Bad Category Examples: GROJBAND SUCKS!, Pinkie Pie is Cute, So long suckers!) For a list on which categories are appropriate for whichever article, click here. II. Proposal Policy (Revised January 11, 2020) #'Voting rights are granted to users who have made 10 edits to the wiki and have edited in the last three months.' This is to prevent sockpuppetry. If you were a user blocked for longer than three months and have completed your sentence, the second requirement is waived. Voters who don't meet the above will not have their votes counted. #'Proposals, except proposals that seek to raise the passing threshold, must gain 51% support in order to be passed' #'All users have the right of freedom of speech:' All users have the right to speak their opinions. Unless specified in the policy, users have the right to make any proposal about anything they want, as long as it is not extreme enough to threaten the safety of the community. Violations of this right shall reviewed by SBFW administration to determine if the act may be reverted and what types of consequences are to follow. #'Proposals that seek to raise the passing threshold are required to meet their own proposed threshold' #'Polls are not a valid deciding factor': Support, opposition, or neutrality gained through the usage of polls will not be factored into a proposal's final results. Polls can be easily manipulated/rigged and thus can not be trusted to accurately measure the community's opinion. #'Proposals must be open for at least a week': This is so all of the active members of the community have a chance to voice their opinions on the matter. Proposals closed before a week passes will be promptly re-opened and have their time extended. However, if a proposal has 75% support on at least 7 votes after 3 days, then the proposal may be swiftly passed. #'Proposals can't be open for more than three weeks:' This is to prevent the unnecessary drawing out of voting periods. #'Shortening of voting lengths is prohibited: '''Only extensions may be made to a proposal's voting length. No shortening is allowed. This is to prevent users from deliberately deciding to close their proposals when the numbers are favorable to them. #'Users can only be promoted or demoted once a supportive consensus is reached by the community': Users are not to be randomly appointed or fired. The community must form a supportive consensus before either of these things will happen. Users that have been promoted without consensus are excluded from this, and will be swiftly demoted. #'If you’d like to attain control over someone's piece of fanon work (such as a spin-off), you'll need to receive permission from the owner themself, even if they are no longer active': You cannot make a proposal to gain control over the series. #'Users Cannot Add A Provision to a Proposal Three Days Before It's Closing: Exceptions include if another user requests the change to be added. #'Users cannot force or bribe someone to change their vote: '''If it was the user who proposed or not, forcing or bribing anyone to support or oppose a proposal is strictly prohibited. Asking users to simply vote on a proposal is acceptable. If any user asks for/bribes/forces a vote from another user on a demotion proposal or block proposal for them, they will be swiftly demoted, blocked, or subject to any other consequences according to the situation. #'All proposals to prohibit suggestive and mature content, user communication or relationships (friendships, enmities, romantic, sexual, etc.) or wiki politics will automatically be declared invalid: Exceptions may be allowed by SBFW administration. #'No admin, content mod, discussion mod, ect. may propose to make any attempts for users to vote them out of power invalid.' (For example: if AwesomeUser126 became admin, no matter how necessary it may seem, nothing he proposes can remove the right to vote demote him by the people.) III. Promotion Policy (Revised August 31, 2019) General Requirements #'All promotions must have gone through the application process:' No administrator/bureaucrat should promote any user without community consensus. Application Process #'Users must request via valid formats: '''This means requests must be done through blog posts. #'Applicants shall not force other users to support them: Applicants are allowed to notify other users of such discussion, without imposing an agenda. Voting and Closure #''All requests for rights are considered to be proposals and are to be held under the same guidelines as them seen here: SpongeBob Fanon Wiki:List of policies#II. Proposal Policy'' IV. Staff Activity Policy (Revised September 16th, 2019) #Any staff member, other than a bureaucrat, who has not edited in two months, unless they gave prior notice, will be swiftly demoted. #Any staff member, other than a bureaucrat, who has given prior notice, would keep their rights until they have reached four months of inactivity. #Bureaucrats are allowed to be inactive for three months without notice, and six months with, due to their scarcity. #If a staff member was globally blocked for more than three months, they will be swiftly demoted.* #If a staff member was blocked from this site, for a valid reason (no jokes), at any length over a week, they will be swiftly demoted. However, if the block was overturned with valid justification at any point by an administrator, their rights will be automatically reinstated. The staff member in question cannot overturn their own block if they have the power. V. Featured Content (revised February 25, 2018) Users will be encouraged to nominate articles here. * At the start of the month, the two at the top of both categories will be pitted against each other in a blog made by someone of an administrative position or higher. * Users will be able to vote for the two articles from each category they would prefer to win by stating the names of them. * The election would take the entire month, and the winners will be on the main page for the duration of th next month. * If there is a tie, the vote will continue for a further three days. If the result remains a tie, then they will both be featured on the main page. VI. Content Ownership Policy (revised May 8, 2018) Vandalism #'''Any user may edit fanon content owned by someone else only if; #*They themselves are worker/s of the content. #*The edit being made is simply for grammatical adjustments. #*Formatting adjustments. #*The edit was productive and/or was given consent from the owner/s of the fanon. #*Does not alter the plot or any major point of the fanon content without the consent of any of the owner/s of the content. These may include release dates, adding of workers, change of plot, or any other edit in which the owner/s' consent was not given. #'Any major adjustments that may come off as vandalism:' Vandalism such as blanking of the page, drastic changing of content, adding spam content, etc. should immediately be reverted by any online staff or the owner/s or worker/s of the content. #'Any staff may give an automatic warning for the vandal: '''Failure to respond whilst continuing vandalism may result in an immediate ban. #'If the user hands ownership of any fanon content to anyone and would like it back, the new owner must return ownership': Failure to return ownership will result in a warning from a staff member. If the user continues to refuse they will be blocked. Community Page #'Any page with the "Community Page" template means that it can be contributed on by anyone: However, vandalism rules still apply to all pages. #'Any edit warring will lead to the page's protection: '''This applies to everyone, wiki staff may protect the page until the conflict is resolved. VII. Rating Policy ''(revised October 27, 2019) #'''Only the creator and content moderators/administrators have the authority to rate a page. The creator of the work, who made it himself and knows what he wrote, is allowed to rate their own work. Only content moderators and administrators have been deemed fit by the community to manage all the content here. Anyone else who rates a work will be warned, then blocked. If a user feels that a work needs to be rated, they can report it to someone who is allowed to. #'Any user can create their own rating system for their own work, but the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki strongly encourages users to use the wiki rating system.' The wiki rating system, in which the guidelines can be found here, is universal and rates dozens of spin-off's and fanfictions. Users are permitted to create their own system, soley for their own productions, as long as they clearly explain what type of content is there, akin to the wiki rating system. (EXAMPLE: Luis TV uses the Filipino rating system, but as they are clear enough to explain the level of content shown, it is acceptable on this wiki.) #'Content Moderators/Administrators must use the wiki rating system.' As a re-affirmation of the "own productions" rule. They cannot assign their created systems towards other works. They are public servants of the wiki, so when using their wiki-granted powers, they must use the wiki system. Disobedience of this rule will result in an automatic user rights review. #'Any valid dispute in ratings must either be solved by an administrator, or resorted to community discussion.' If a rating is validly disputed between a creator and a content moderator/administrator (EXAMPLE: a spin-off episode with moderate sexual scenes is disputed between C- and D-ratings), the issue must be brought to a neutral administrator. If any party feels that the decision was unfair, a community discussion will be launched into which rating is deemed most appropriate. The community's decision is final. #'Blatant misappropriation of ratings will result in a swift change, then warning, then a block.' A user rating a profanity-laced article "A - All Ages" is blatantly wrong, and a content moderator/administrator will change the rating to align with its' content. If the user disobeys the decision and changes it back, a warning will be issued. A repeat offense will result in a block, and the block sentencing will increase from there. Category:Policy Further Info If you need any help, refer to this . Any user on that list would be happy to help with any problem that you have, whether it be with another user or just some help on a new article. Category:Policy Category:Organisation